


Rope Burn

by Pathtales



Series: Shameless [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Lots of Sex, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, No Plot, Pure Smut, SO GAY, Sex, the works, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathtales/pseuds/Pathtales
Summary: Turns out Lance is a really good rigger and Keith has never been tied up. Shiro wants to see this happen and things go very well.Pure smut, no plot.





	

Shameless   
Rope Burn  
Shiro/Lance/Keith

A/N: just to clarify this is all smut and no plot. Everyone is fucking everyone and they are all ok with that. 

-:-:--:-:-:-

Shiro always kept his promises. So when Keith asked to incorporate being tied up more into their love making Shiro immediately had a brilliant idea. During downtime between training and dinner he put in the specifics into the computer to make some things for him to be sent to his room. 

He slyly did a few more preparations during dinner and finally it was time for his plan to start. He motioned for Keith to follow him and they headed for Shiro's room. Right as they reached his room Shiro grabbed Keith by the shirt and pinned him against the wall and kissed him deeply. Keith groaned into the rough kiss as their teeth clashed. 

"I got a surprise for you." Shiro smirked at the reaction. "Ready for this?" 

"I always am." Keith breathed heavily, enjoying the feeling of Shiro's chest against his. 

"Good." Shiro led him inside and Keith was surprised to see Lance already waiting inside and fiddling with some strange, large, metal X. Keith was slightly surprised; usually Shiro or Lance let him know ahead of time if it was going to be the three of them but he was more curious about the contraption. "Undress." 

"What is that thing?" Keith asked as he followed directions. 

"It's called a St. Andrew's Cross." Lance grinned. "It's pretty awesome for bondage and other fun stuff." 

"You mentioned you wanted to be tied up more." Shiro reclined on his bed. "And Lance here is an ace rigger. You'll do what he says for now. Lance, tie him up." 

"Let me know if this is too tight." Lance murmured as he concentrated. Keith inhaled deeply and Lance wrapped the rope around him. While Keith was surprised that he didn't know this about Lance, the fact Lance knew how to do this didn't really surprise him.

Lance slowly, methodically, wrapped the rope around his torso with extreme concentration. Every place he knotted was at some sort of pressure point that felt damn amazing. Keith moaned as Lance worked up to his neck and pulled his arms up. The rope was softer than expected, but the tightness was just right. Lance bound his wrist and hung it on a large metal hook coming from the top of the Andrew's Cross. 

He then spread Keith's legs apart and secured them with leather straps at the bottom of the X. 

"Gag him." Shiro said in an even voice, handing Lance a ball gag. 

"Open wide." Lance whispered as he kissed Keith softly before gagging him. 

"Very good Lance." Shiro sat up from his bed he was watching it all from and kissed Lance deeply. "You are excellent, isn't he?" 

Keith did his best to nod and made a sound of agreement. 

"Good boy." Shiro smirked and turned toward Keith and looked down at how hard he was. He grabbed Keith's member and stroked ever so gently while he kissed Lance again. He stepped away and started to take his clothes off and Lance followed his actions. "Lance, give him a small reward. Nothing too good though." 

"Yes sir." Lance grinned as he immediately dropped to his knees in front of Lance. Instead of putting his mouth around his dick like Keith expected, Lance licked at his asshole with a single finger playing at his opening. 

Keith moaned into his gag and closed his eyes at the wonderful sensation. 

"That's enough." Shiro said suddenly, pulling Lance by his hair away from Keith. Lance breathed heavily, his eyes full of lust and waiting for Shiro's next command. Shiro had what looked like an old fashion riding crop and slapped it on his hand a few times. He the ran it softly down Keith's chest and then suddenly smacked him on the stomach which elicited a moan. 

"What have I told you about being quiet?" Shiro shook his head as he trailed the crop down his stomach and hit him on his right thigh. "You are not aloud to make noises until I tell you." He walked behind Keith and spanked him hard. "Your punishment will be to wait your turn." 

Shiro walked back to where Lance was still kneeling and stopped in front of him. "You little cum slut." He smirked. "You desperately want cock, don't you?" 

"Yes sir." Lance practically begged. "Please." 

"Please what?" Shiro raised an eyebrow. 

"Please let me gag on you." Lance looked him in the eye with no embarrassment. 

Shiro's cock twitched at the statement and he growled as he thrust his manhood into Lance's ready mouth. 

Lance sucked on it eagerly; one hand working the base of the shaft and the other holding Shiro's firm ass so he can take in as much of him as possible. Shiro threw his head back and moaned as Lance took him deep into his throat. Lance grew bolder; sucking harder and faster as he tasted Shiro's precum. 

He switched his method, kissing down the large shaft and taking the balls into his mouth, sucking greedily on them. He turned to look at Keith while he did so and making eye contact with him just turned Lance on ever more. 

As Lance engulfed Shiro again, Shiro took control. He weaved his hands through Lance's hair and started to forcefully fuck his mouth as hard as he could. Lance was practically choking on his cock but loved every second of it. 

Shiro suddenly pushed Lance off him and pulled him up to a forceful kiss, squeezing his tight ass. 

"You are so good at that." Shiro praised him. "Do you think Keith has learned his lesson and wants to join us?" 

"I think so." Lance looked over at him. 

"You just want to suck his cock too, don't you?" Shiro laughed. 

"Yes sir." Lance nodded. 

"You can split your time between him and me then." Shiro dragged him back to Keith and forced him on his knees. "Go ahead cock slut, take your fill." 

"Thank you." Lance breathed as he took one cock in each hand. He stroked both slowly, loving the feel and size of them before taking Keith slowly in his mouth while he continued to stroke Shiro. He started slowly, lapping at the tip of his penis and taking more and more in. Keith did his best to stay quiet but he couldn't help the few sounds that escaped from him. 

"You're being so good." Shiro grabbed Keith's but and messaged it, one finger creeping up to his opening. He backed away from Lance, who turned his full attention to Keith. Shiro knelt down behind Keith and started to lap at his opening. He took his thumb and started messaging the entrance as Lance started to suck faster and Keith new he was about to come. 

"I know that noise." Shiro chuckled. "You may come into Lance's mouth. And Lance will swallow it all up, won't he?" 

"Yes." Lance gasped. 

"You want all of it, don't you?" 

"Yes." 

"Go ahead then." Shiro inserted three fingers into Keith now. "You are such a pillow princess, being spoiled. But you have permission to come." 

Keith sobbed what was an obvious thank you as Lance sucked as hard and fast as he could. Shiro's finger hit his prostate just right and he came violently into Lance's hot mouth. Tears streamed down his eyes from the intensity of it all and felt Lance lick him clean.

"You two are so good." Shiro purred as he took off Keith's gag. "But next time you come you will be screaming my name." 

Lance stood up and wiped his mouth, grinning as Shiro took the hook off Keith's bound wrist that kept them over his head then undid the leather leg bounds. Shiro then grabbed him forcefully and kissed him before throwing him onto the ground. 

"Lance was so good to you, you should return the favor." Shiro commanded. Keith nodded and crawled to Lance. He looked into Lance's eyes before slowly taking his cock into his mouth. Lance moaned out his hands through Keith's hair as he started to slowly fuck his mouth. Keith felt awkward with his hands still bound but this was so erotic he couldn't help but to enjoy this. Shiro came behind Lance and started to suck on his neck, his hands moving to the younger man's chest and firmly rubbing his nipples. 

Lance moaned lowly and leaned back onto Shiro as pleasure shot through him. 

"Fuck, that feels so good." Lance panted. 

"You like Keith tied up and helpless for you, don't you?" Shiro prompted. 

"Yes." Lance hissed. 

"You can do anything you want to him tonight." Shiro purred into his ear. "What do you want?" 

"I want to fuck his tight ass." Lance breathed and turned his head to face Shiro. "While he's sucking you off." 

"You are so beautifully sexy." AC smiled and kissed Lance deeply before pulling away. He grabbed Keith by the hair and dragged him to the bed. "Up you go." 

Shiro climbed into jthe bed after him and leaned against the wall. "You heard Keith, come blow me." Keith crawled closer to Shiro and took in the tip of is cock and started sucking. Keith felt Lance grab his ass from behind and felt the cool lube around his hole before Lance entered forcefully. Keith moaned as he tried to blow at the same pace that Lance was fucking him, but Lance was pounding into him fast and hard. He gagged on Shiro as his mind started going blank from Lance hitting places inside him just right. 

"Lance, you are not allowed to cum, only get to the edge." Shiro told him. 

"Yes sir." Lance said as he bent down and bit Keith on his back. Keith had no since of time of Lance fucking him to when he pulled out suddenly. "I'm so close." Lance breathed. 

"Good." Shiro grinned. "Switch places with me. But Keith is not allowed to touch you and you aren't allowed to touch yourself." 

Lance nodded and Shiro moved to behind Keith, flipping him over. Shiro bent down and licked the length of Keith's cock before entering him slowly. 

"You can only say my name, or you will be punished." Shiro told him. 

"Shiro." Keith nodded. Shiro trusted a bit deeper and Keith moaned. "Shiro!" 

"Good boy." The started to pick up the pace, making sure Lance was obeying him from the corner of his eye. 

"God!" Keith moaned and Shiro slapped him across the face. 

"That's not my name." 

"Shiro!" Keith moaned louder. 

"You little slut." Shiro groaned. "You can't follow simple directions." He suddenly came out of him and pulled him out the bed bringing him to the St. Andrew's Cross and placed his bound wrists on the hook again. "I'm going to go fuck Lance's brains out and you're going to watch. Then I might consider letting you finish again." 

"Yes sir." 

"In the mean time, I'm going to place this in you." Shiro grabbed a small but plug that had a cock ring attached and put it on him. He then grabbed a small remote and it started to vibrate. "If you dare cum, I will put you in a chastity belt for a week." 

"Yes sir." He groaned, the sensation overwhelming him. 

Shiro turned his attention to Lance and motioned for him to come. Lance got out of the bed and Shiro grabbed him by the neck, crashing their mouths together. 

"Because you are such a good boy I'm going to fuck you in your favorite way." Shiro promised. He turned Lance around and had him bend over the bed as he reached around and stroked his cock. He then put two fingers into his ass and started to work his entrance, stretching him so he would be ready for Shiro's girth. Finally Shiro entered Lance and immediately started to fuck him fast and rough. Lance reached around and started to jerk himself off while Shiro pounded into him, hitting all types of angles that made him see stars. 

"Don't you dare come before I do." Shiro growled. 

"Yes sir." Lance cried, so close but not even considering disobeying. Shiro pumped into him harder and faster to the point Lance was practically shouting. "Yes Shiro, right there!" 

"You are so fucking tight." Shiro panted "Your ass is perfect." 

"Shiro." Lance moaned; he was so close. "Please, I need more." 

Shiro growled and his trusts became eratic and nearly painful to Lance but he was in ecstasy. Finally Shiro moaned and pumped into Lance as he came so forcefully he could see stars. He slowed down and pumped a few more times as Lance was able to cum as well. He kissed Lance on the back and let him fall onto the bed, both breathing heavily. 

"Should we met Keith finish as well?" Shiro asked Lance lazily. 

"He's been doing a good job for the most part." Lance shrugged. 

"Fine, you can go finish him off then untie him." Shiro kissed him. Lance climbed on top of Shiro and straddled him, kissing him deeply. 

"I want to finish you off next time too." Lance told him. 

"You are such little cum slut." Shiro chuckled. "Go swallow Keith's cock."

"Gladly." Lance got up and went back to him. He kneeled in front of him and took him in his mouth again. Keith was so turned on from watching Shiro fuck Lance that he came quickly and barley noticed as Lance untied him. 

"How was that?" Lance asked, trying to sound non-chalant, but both Shiro and Keith knew it was his self cautiousness showing. 

"Amazing." Keith assured him. "I had no idea you were so good at ropes." 

"I'm glad you liked it." Shiro said to both of them. "Go get cleaned up then go to bed, we have early practice." 

"Yes sir." Keith snorted. Lance wrapped an arm around Keith as they headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and then three of them settled down together to sleep.


End file.
